


Shin’s Bookstore

by witchbf



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Bookstore Owner Wonho, Fluff, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Single Parent Shownu, attempted comedy, changkyun and jooheon show up briefly sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbf/pseuds/witchbf
Summary: “He’s so handsome….”The man blinked, eyebrows raising with confusion before he smiled, his eyes turning into crescent moons, a faint blush covering his cheeks, “Ah… Thank you… And thank you for finding Jiyoo.”Hoseok swallowed; did he say that out loud?(bookstore/single parent au showho!)





	1. Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> henlo!! this is my first ever mx fic and the first ever fic i’ve published on here! i’m planning for this to be a 2-3 chapter story, so hopefully i’ll get those parts done soon!
> 
> i hope y’all enjoy it! if you do, please leave a kudos and/or comment!
> 
> twitter: xiaopaos

Pale yellow rays of light shone through the crystal clear windows of the cozy shop. Several dust particles could be seen slowly floating about the space, greeting the books with gentle kisses before resting themselves peacefully onto them. A man wearing a loose, cream cable knit sweater padded around, turning on the register, making sure the books were properly organized, and getting ready to open for the day. Hoseok recently started taking over his parents’ store, since they were getting to the point where it was too dangerous for them to climb the old step ladder to reach the higher shelves. 

Hoseok didn’t mind working at the bookstore, it was, more often than not, quiet and calm. All kinds of people came through and he liked seeing new faces along with the familiar ones. One of his favorite customers was a young adult with dark hair and painted black nails. The first time the man walked into the store, Hoseok was slightly taken aback, he wasn’t the typical person one would think would visit a bookstore. He often dressed in dark, emo style clothes. Hoseok later learned the man’s name, which was Changkyun, after offering a discount to him for being a loyal customer. Another customer he favored was Jooheon, a kind, dimpled man with bright orange hair. He was friendly and easy to talk to and liked discussing with Hoseok about new books that came out, often giving each other recommendations of what to read next. 

Flipping the laminated sign from CLOSED to OPEN, Hoseok smiled as he unlocked the doors, ready to start the day. He sat on his wooden stool that was posted behind the register, sliding over the novel he was currently reading and opening to where his bunny shaped bookmark was placed, the pink ears poking out from the stack of creamy white paper. He knew that within the first hour or two of the shop opening, there wouldn’t be a lot of customers, so he took this time as a chance to relax. By the time noon came around, quite a few customers had come by. Changkyun arrived during his lunch break from work, leaving with a couple of mangas, saluting to Hoseok as he left. 

At the peak of the store’s busyness, several people walked along the aisles, prompting Hoseok to get up from his stool to make sure people who needed help got some. As he organized some books in the Sci-Fi aisle, he heard a sniffling behind him followed by a gentle tug at the hem of his sweater. He turned around, looking down to see a child. Her wide brown eyes were brimmed with small tears and as Hoseok quickly glanced around, he assumed that she may have lost her parents. The store wasn’t overly large but the girl was small and everything to her seemed big and scary. 

Hoseok slowly crouched down, his knees slightly popping, “Are you lost?”

Hoseok’s eyebrows knitted together, his voice sounded soft and warm, hoping that it somehow comforted the girl. She nodded, sniffling once again and rubbing her eye with the back of her hand. 

“Okay… Did you come here with your mom? Dad?” Hoseok asked, offering his hand out to her for her to hold. 

She gently held his hand, replying, “With… P-Papa…” Her bottom lip quivered as she meekly spoke the last word. 

Hoseok nodded, “Alright, we’ll go find your Papa, okay? What’s your name?” He slowly stood back up, glancing around. 

“Jiyoo…” She spoke, holding tightly to Hoseok’s hand as they began walking. 

“Jiyoo, what does your Papa look like?” 

Jiyoo sniffled, “He has brown hair like me… And he’s tall…” Hoseok nodded slightly, her description didn’t help much but that did not deter him from helping out. 

A few minutes into their search, a deep voice behind the two called out, “Jiyoo!”

The girl’s head whipped around, eyes lighting up as she ran towards the voice. Hoseok turned around as well, his eyes going wide as he watched the tall man scoop Jiyoo up lovingly in his arms. 

The man was about an inch taller than Hoseok himself, with broad shoulders that tapered down to a narrow waist, much like a Dorito. The man’s face was god-like, his golden tan skin seemed to glow in the bookstore’s lighting. His brown hair was pushed back, revealing his forehead. Thick eyebrows framed kind, brown eyes, followed by his cute nose and pouty lips. Hoseok’s heart skipped a beat. 

“He’s so handsome….”

The man blinked, eyebrows raising with confusion before he smiled, his eyes turning into crescent moons, a faint blush covering his cheeks, “Ah… Thank you… And thank you for finding Jiyoo.”

Hoseok swallowed; did he say that out loud? Now it was the shorter man’s turn to blush as he replied, “Oh, it’s no problem… She was actually the one to find me.”

The man turned to Jiyoo, “Is that so? Good job Jiyoo, it’s always good to ask for help. But remember to hold Papa’s hand and tell him if you want to look at something so you don’t get lost, okay?” Jiyoo nodded, nuzzling her face into her father’s collarbone, her tiny arms wrapped around his neck. 

The man then looked at Hoseok, “Well, thank you again… Uh…”

“Hoseok! You can call me Hoseok…” The bookstore owner blushed again, realizing his overeagerness in answering. 

The man flashed another smile, it was bright and friendly, “Thank you, Hoseok-ssi. I’m Hyunwoo by the way.” Hoseok nodded, smiling goofily as he waved at both Hyunwoo and Jiyoo as they left the store. 

Hoseok sighed, relaxing his shoulders, not realizing that they were so tense this whole time. He wondered if he’d see that man again, shaking his head as he went about his duties. Hyunwoo was strikingly handsome and probably had a wife or something. But Hoseok couldn’t help but think about him throughout the rest of the day.


	2. Thank You Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo and Jiyoo come back to Shin’s Bookstore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 is finally here! sorry for the delay, school got busy but i'm finally on break! :3 hope y'all like it!
> 
> twitter: xiaopaos

Weekends were the busiest for Shin’s bookstore and Hoseok didn’t mind it one bit. It often got boring on the weekdays and he was just glad to help out more customers on the weekends. Saturday afternoon, which was today, was the busiest out of the week and even with the added amount of work, he could not stop thinking about Hyunwoo. Hell, he couldn’t stop thinking about the man for the whole week. He didn’t understand why he felt so much attraction towards Hyunwoo, despite only having a couple of minutes of interaction with him. Maybe it was the naturally comforting aura the man had, or the kind smile he gave Hoseok, or even the way his voice made Hoseok’s heart quiver in his chest.

Hoseok let out a small sigh as he gently slid two young adult novels into the simple lavender hued plastic bag, which had the words Shin’s Bookstore as well as the address in dark purple on it. A middle aged woman had just bought it as a birthday gift for her son who was an avid reader. She had rambled on about it while Hoseok checked out the items for her. To be quite honest, he was only half listening, nodding along as she spoke. He didn’t intend to be rude by doing this, he just felt a little bummed out that Hyunwoo and Jiyoo hadn’t come by again. The book store owner knew it was just wishful thinking and that he needed to just forget about the most handsome man he’s probably ever seen in his 26 years of life.

Handing over the lavender plastic bag to the woman, Hoseok thanked her for her purchase. She thanked him back with a smile, saying that she’d bring her son next time. Hoseok nodded once more as the tiny ring of the store’s bell signaled that a customer just came in. It caught his attention and he couldn’t believe his eyes.

There was Hyunwoo, with Jiyoo right next to him holding a piece of colorful cardstock.

Hoseok had to blink several times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming as Hyunwoo walked over with Jiyoo. He had that same warm smile on his face, albeit a bit shyer than the last time. Hyunwoo was wearing a plain white shirt under a sleek, black leather jacket that accentuated his broad shoulders, comfortable looking blue jeans, and finally a pair of sneakers. Jiyoo on the other hand, wore a light pink shirt under a pair of denim overalls and sneakers that matched her father’s. Hoseok internally swooned at how stunning Hyunwoo looked and how completely adorable Jiyoo looked as well.

“Hi, uh, we came back here to give you this…” Hyunwoo started, motioning to Jiyoo with his other hand. Jiyoo smiled, holding up the card.

Hoseok quickly stepped out from behind the register, slowly squatting as he took the card from Jiyoo. The front of the card had the words “Thank You” written a bit shakily in a rainbow of colored markers, along with some flowers and what seemed to be books. Hoseok turned the card around to see a crude but colorful drawing of him. He could only really tell it was him because Jiyoo had wrote his name then drawn an arrow leading to the drawing.

“Oh my… This is so kind of you, Jiyoo!” Hoseok beamed, eyes sparkling as his chest filled with warmth at the gesture. It truly did make Hoseok happy, helping out anyone always did, but it was an added bonus to have his help recognized.

“She… Insisted that we make you a card and hand deliver it to you…” Hyunwoo continued, his tone seeming a bit shy.

“Is that right Jiyoo? That’s very polite of you, I’m sure your Papa raised you well?” Hoseok asked Jiyoo, quickly glancing at Hyunwoo.

Jiyoo nodded, “Yup! Papa wanted to see you too! He even wore his new fancy jacket!” She then bounced happily in place, not realizing that she just mildly embarrassed her own father.

Hoseok felt himself blush a little, standing back up and making eye contact with Hyunwoo, “You wanted to see me?” He held the card in his hand a little firmer, the anticipation of Hyunwoo’s answer growing in his chest.

The taller man laughed nervously, absentmindedly rubbing the side of his neck before replying, “Yes I… Wanted to ask when you’re free? To go out to eat?”

Hoseok’s thick eyebrows raised, mouth parting slightly. Did Hyunwoo just ask him out?

“You mean… Like a date…?”

Hyunwoo’s cheeks flushed as he smiled shyly, “Yes, like a date…”

Hoseok felt like a fish out of water, his mind going blank for a moment as he processed the information. Hyunwoo, the most handsome man he’s ever seen… Just asked him out?

Hyunwoo grew nervous as the seconds passed by, “Uh, if I made you—”

“N-No! I mean… You didn’t do anything wrong… I’d love to go on a date with you.” Hoseok smiled brightly.

Hyunwoo sighed in relief, mirroring Hoseok’s smile, “Great, I know this cozy restaurant in the city. I can text you the address if I can have your number?”

Hoseok nodded. The two men exchanged numbers before they bidded each other a farewell. Jiyoo waved at Hoseok, loudly but also cutely exclaiming that she’ll try to come back with her dad to buy more books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure if i should end it here? i was thinking of maybe writing about their date if y'all are interested? please let me know! thanks again for reading!
> 
> twitter: xiaopaos


End file.
